Skiing has become an extremely popular sport over the years. The sport is enjoyed by virtually all age groups, and the ski season extends for almost the entire year. Due to the popularity of skiing, a major world industry has developed for ski equipment. Over the past few years, ski equipment has advanced significantly to enhance skiing performance and safety. For example, strides have been made in the manufacture of skis, ski boots, braces for the ankles and knees, and ski clothes. Additionally, exercise books and courses have been written and designed specifically for conditioning the skier.
The most important equipment in skiing are the skis and ski boots. Skis and ski boots vary in sizes, styles, and configurations to meet the specific needs of the skier and are constructed to meet the particular demands of the sport. Additionally, ski poles are used by the skier. Ski poles are primarily used (excluding cross country skiing) for getting the skier to and from the ski slope, helping the skier up after a fall, and pushing off when making turns. However, the ski poles are not necessary when skiing down the slope. In fact, in some instances, the use of ski poles has disadvantages. Their use is the source of skiing's most prevalent injury "skier's thumb" injury, i.e. the pushing back of the thumb by the ski pole in a fall.
Skiing generally, and turning techniques particularly, place unusual strain on the skier's legs. Consequent fatigue is painful and decreases skiing time and the enjoyment of the sport. A substantial amount of the strain on the legs is caused by the upper body weight of the skier and the impact of the skis on the ski slope. Convenient exercise do not exist to prepare the skier adequately for the strain on the skier's legs. Because many skiers are this unprepared, resultant fatigue increases injury risk. However, even with proper conditioning, the skier's legs are still subject to a tremendous amount of strain and pressure. The older or less conditioned the skier, the greater the amount of strain on the legs.
While the ski industry has come up with many innovations over the years in ski equipment, the leg strain and resulting fatigue issue has remained unresolved. Until the present invention, there has been no known ski equipment available to the skier for shifting the upper body weight of the skier from the skier's legs to the skis and ski boots so as to lessen the strain on the legs.